Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy
by Lab Angel
Summary: Greg walks in on Nick having a little fun in the restroom, they realize their feelings and get together, sounds better than the summary makes it out to be. Rated M GregNick slash.
1. Chapter 1

Envious Angel: Hey everyone! How have you been? Me okay... Anyway I was reading CSI fanfics and then I started listening to Big and Rich's 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' being of perverted mind every now and then I immediately wanted to write a fic about Nick and Greg... wow... anyway, here you go. This fic is special, this is one of the fics I'm going to put out before I let even my beta readers get a hold of it. It'll be point of view changes quite frequently, so if you want this to stop in the second chapter than please tell me so.

Disclaimer: You would know if they belonged to me. Sadly they don't.

* * *

---Capitulo Uno--- 

;-;Greg ;-;

I sat in the lab analyzing new evidence found by my crime partner for this case, Warrick, it bugged me; I was supposed to be a 'field mouse' as the rest of the team dubbed him, and here I was sitting in the lab that I thought I had left behind. _'**I guess I can't complain, I'd miss the lab too much if I didn't come back every now and then.'** _I thought glumly. **_'I guess Grissom knows what he's doing, otherwise he wouldn't have me working double as a CSI and a Lab Tech.'_**

I finished analyzing and stood to go find my partner to go over the evidence. As I turned around, I stopped short just now noticing that Nick was in the lab talking to another of the Lab Techs. Instantaniously thoughts flooded my mind, erotic images of being bound with Nick above me, panting and moaning. Quickly rushing by hoping I wouldn't draw attention to myself, my hopes were dashed though considering my mad dash to get out of the lab sent the papers on the other Lab Tech's desk flying.

"Hey Greg!" I stop as Nick greets me. "Long time no see, I guess Grissom has you working as hard as the rest of us." Nick said with a smile. I turn to face him and feign a smile in return. He gives me a hard stare and I just have to wonder what's going on behind those dark eyes. "Are you okay Greg? You look a little pale..." Nick asks putting the back of his hand to my forehead. "You're warm." He stated simply. I curse his altruism, and push his hand away jokingly.

"I'm fine Nick, nothing's wrong with me, it's just a little stuffy in here that's all." I gave my trade-mark goofy grin and left. Sighing after I got out of sight of the lab, I started my search for my partner in the break room and luckily enough there he was. "Hey Warrick, got the results from our case done." I smile and sit down next to him, open up the folder, and only half-mindedly listen to what Warrick is saying. **_'He was actually concerned about me.'_** I think and sigh out of pure boredom.

T-T Nick T-T

I watch as Greg disappears around the corner not exactly knowing what to think, he has never acted buddy buddy with me before, if the best words for how Greg treats me is that he doesn't even acknowledge that I exist. **_'What's his vendetta with me, and why is he trying so hard to be friends with me now? If I didn't know any better I'd think he were flirting with me.' _**I think slightly off.**_ 'Yeah get real Stokes, in your dreams is where Greg flirts with you.'_ **I mentally scold myself for having such thoughts , then a blush works it's way across my face as I think of what it would feel like to be buried in that tight little ass that I love admiring so much. I snap back to attention to see the Lab Tech I was talking to looking at me like I grew another head.

"What?" I ask a little uncertain if I wanted to know why she was looking at me like that. When she didn't say anything I tilted my head slightly, she narrowed her eyes and then pointed downwards with those piercing eyes. I frowned and looked down, then groaned with embarassement. "I'll be back for that evidence later." I took off top speed towards the restrooms and locked myself in one of the stalls. I growl and undo my jeans, reaching under my boxers I grasp my erection, hissing slightly at the newly applied pressure. I imagine Greg underneath me, writhing in pleasure, moaning my name. I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips. I thrust into my hand coming hard, with a moan that could just barely be made out to be Greg's name.

I sigh and grab a handful of toilet paper wiping my hand and what little bit of my semen that had spilled out onto the front of my pants. I open the door to the stall to grab some paper towels and wipe away more with water, but stop as I see the man that I was just fantasizing about standing just inside the door to the restroom. A light flush across his features, I make a move towards him and he shakes his head, turns and leaves the restroom.

"Good one Stokes." I mutter to myself as I wipe off as much of the evidence of my little excursion as I possibly could. Sighing as I inspect myself I head out and back to the lab where I pick up the DNA samples I had dropped off, I go sit in the break room with Warrick who's pouring over the results that no doubt Greg had come out with. I nod a quick acknowledgement to Warrick, grab a cup of coffee and sit at the table with my old friend.

;-;Greg ;-;

I sigh boredly again and get up to leave. I had gotten to the door when Warrick's voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked without even looking up from the evidence results.

"I'm going to the restroom, I had too much damned coffee." I hear him chuckle as I head towards the restroom. I get inside and hear soft moans coming from the farthest stall. It isn't so strange that one of the other guys would be in there jacking off to the thoughts of their girlfriends. I was turning to leave when I heard that voice moan my name, I stood rooted to the spot facing toward the stall as it opened, my eyes widened as I saw it was Nick. He looked at me horror-struck, we stood there like that for a few seconds. I saw him step forward, I don't know why but I felt the need to step back, I shook my head and turned fleeing the room. **_'Was he actually fantasizing about me or does he know another Greg.'_** I mentally scold myself, I head to Grissom's office. Knocking on the door, I wait a moment before I hear the muffled response, going in I notice that Brass is there. Looking from one to the other he could tell they were discussing something important.

"Am I interupting?" I ask uncertainly.

"No actually Greg, detective Brass and I were just finishing up our meeting." Grissom stood and shook Brass' hand, then when the door ws shut he asked. "What do you need?" I sigh and ready myself for his calm berrate about needing me there to work my cases, but I needed time off.

"Grissom, is it okay if I take medical leave? I've been sick lately and I think it would start to effect me." I say quickly looking at the ground hoping Grissom would understand and let me take my leave. After a moments silence, I looked up and saw the knowing look in his eyes.

"You just found out about Nick's crush on you." It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded in response. "Well... it's alright with me, I can understand something like that." He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Grissom." I say as I nod and turn to leave. I head to the break room and see Nick sitting next to Warrick. **_'I can't go in there when Nick's in there.'_** I turn and head for the parking garage.

T-TNick T-T

I had finished my case some four hours later and was headed home, Grissom had come to the break room about ten minutes after I got there and told Warrick that Greg had gone home on medical leave. He gave a short nod then had looked up frowning.

"Why?" He had asked still frowning. "What's wrong with him?" Warrick asked, Grissom had looked up from the coffee pot and looked at me, that look always unnerves me, he must've figured something had happened.

"Yes, he had a high temperature and I told him that he should go home and get some rest, that I would send someone to check up on him in a couple of days." Grissom had gavin a small smile then left the break room, shutting the door with a quiet snap. I had felt Warrick's eyes on me and when I looked at him I saw a look of sympathy.

"He knows doesn't he?" He had asked me smirking.

"Who? Grissom?" I said, feigning ignorance. He punched me in the arm and shook his head.

"Greg knows, doesn't he?" Warrick restated his question. I had sighed and nodded, Warrick has been my best friend for nine years now. He knows that I'm a homosexual, not once has he turned on me, always being there. In all actuality Warrick was my brother.

"Yeah." I whisper, I had said it more to myself then the man that was sitting next to me. I felt his hand on mine, giving slight comfort, then I moved mine away. "Do you want people to think I converted you?" I had asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood that spoke of oncoming depression. Warrick laughed and shook his head then turned back to the DNA results that had been sitting in front of him, I had done the same and had enough evidence to put that sorry S.O.B in jail for a long time.

* * *

Envious Angel: I'm going to stop right there. -blinks- Woah, my first cliffhanger... scary... Well review if you like it, or if you don't like it, either way. Please review. I won't continue this unless I get some reviews. Same with 'Coming Back' my Harry Potter fic. So review have fun either complimenting or dissing my work, either way I at least know how to respond. Oh yeah, don't forget that if you want the point of view changes to stop just tell me. Well check you later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Envious Angel: Hey thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story, my beta-readers are mad at me for not letting them read it before I put it out. -sweatdrops- Well yeah, my 1st beta-reader is chewing my ear off right now, but I'm going to go through with this and keep putting the chapters out without letting my beta-readers read it first.

* * *

---Capitulo Dos---

;-; Greg ;-;

I lay in my living room listening to the TV, staring at the ceiling, drinking a warm 7-up. I put the can of soda down on the coffee table seperating me from the TV, grab the remote and chaging the channel to CBS just in time, Law & Order is on. I was just getting comfortable on my side when the doorbell rang out through my apartment, I let out a growl and get up. **_'They always come when you just get comfortable.'_** (A/N: I feel your pain Greg, how many out there that read this has had that happen? Oh well I'm going to get back to the story.) I growl slightly as I open the door and am met with air. I look out into the hallway, that's empty too. I look down to see an envelope, being wierd and wearing latex gloves while I'm relaxing is pretty unusual, but what can I say, I like latex. I pick up the envelope and see my name on the top, I recognize the handwriting as Nick's and smile. Opening it, I read the slip of paper that was in it.

_Hey Greg,_

_Grissom sent me to check on you, but I lost my nerve, I don't know if I could look you in the eye after what happened. I'll send Warrick to check on you later... See you back at work when you're feeling better._

_Later,_

_Nick_

I smile, putting the letter back in the envelope I throw it on the coffee table and lay down on the couch again. I grab the remote and turn the channel not really wanting to watch Law & Order anymore, I change it to a music station just to catch Evanescense's Bring Me Back To Life. I change the channel since I don't really like their music, I landed on another music channel and listened to Marilyn Manson's Tainted Love. I hear another knock on the door and get to up to answer it, I see Warrick and open the door.

"Hey Warrick, what's up?" I ask with a smile innviting him in.

"Just doing Nick's job, coming to see how you're doing." Warrick looked around and raised a brow. "This place is a mess."

"I know, I keep telling myself I'll clean it up, but whenever I start I get lazy and say I'll do it another day." I explain as I wave my hand, inviting him farther into my apartment. "Want something to drink?" I ask heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah, what do you have?" I hear him ask.

"7-up, juice... I wouldn't trust the juice, I think that's been sitting in here for over a month now. So basically all I have is 7-up and water."

"Water, I'm not a big fan of 7-up."

"Water it is then." I say grabbing one of the bottles of water I have in the fridge. I walk back into the living room to see him sitting on the couch. "So.. how has Nick been handling all of this?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer.

"In truth he's just as torn up about it as you seem to be. You haven't been to work to see how much he's screwing up, he's missing clues that jump right out." Warrick took a drink of the water I handed him. "Why are you acting like this is the first time one of your co-workers has a crush on you?"

"This is different from when I found out Sara liked me, I had given up on trying to get her to go out with me... Haven't you ever noticed how I flirt with Nick?" I ask looking at the slightly shocked look on Warrrick's face. "You've never noticed?"

"No, not really. I just thought you were teasing him." I laugh and stare at a burnt spot on the floor, I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a phone ring, I looked at Warrick who was answering his phone. "I gotta run, Grissom needs me at this crime scene. Don't torture yourself or Nick for too long." As I walked him to the door, he stopped and turned pulling a note out of his pocket. "Nick wanted me to give you this." I took it and waited until Warrick was in the elevator to shut the door. When it was shut I turned the TV off and turned the radio on. I opened the second letter from Nick and read what he had scrawled on it.

_Greg turn on the radio... you know that station you're always playing at work, the request station turn it to that. I promise it's worth it._

I was already listening to this station though.

'We have another request here... Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy; to Greg Sanders, from N.S.? Okay, here it is N.S." I stare at the radio as the song starts. My face slightly flushed.

Dum de de dum, de de dum, de de dum, de de da da.  
Dum de de dum, de de dum, de de dum, de da da, la la la.

Well, I walk into the room passin' out hundred dollar bills.  
An' it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grille.  
An' I buy the bar a double round of Crown an' everybody's getting down,  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.

'Cause I saddle up my horse an' I ride into the city.  
I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls, they are so pretty.  
Ridin' up an' down Broadway on my old stud, Leroy.  
And the girls say: "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."  
Everybody says: "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

Well, I don't give a dang about nothing: I'm singing an' bling-blanging,  
While the girls are drinkin' long necks down!  
An' I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet for your Escalade, or your freak parade:  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town.

An' I saddle up my horse an' I ride into the city.  
I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls, they are so pretty.  
Ridin' up an' down Broadway on my old stud, Leroy.  
And the girls say: "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."  
Everybody says: "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

"Well, I'm a thoroughbred."  
That's what she said in the back of my truck bed,  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds, out on some back country road.  
We where flyin' high, fine as wine,  
Having ourselves a Big and Rich time  
An' I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation of my cowboy reputation  
Had me beggin' for salvation all night long.  
So I took her out, gigging frogs,  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
An' sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of.  
An' we made love.

An' I saddle up my horse an' I ride into the city.  
I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls, they are so pretty.  
Ridin' up an' down Broadway on my old stud, Leroy.  
And the girls say: "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."  
Everybody says: "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

What? What?  
"Save a horse, ride a cowboy."  
Everybody says: "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

"That was Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy folks. Here we have another request..." I turned the radio off and sat on my couch shocked.

T-T Nick T-T

"Did you give it to him?" I asked eagerly as Warrick got back into the truck. I received an exasperated sigh.

"Yes I gave him the letter. Now can we please get going, I really don't want to get fired becasue of you're little crush." Warrick sounded almost desperate.

"Yeah we can go, Sara's probably about ready to rip my throat out when she sees me." I smile as Warrick starts the truck and we head back to the lab.

* * *

Two days later I sit in the break room, having solved my last case easily. I sigh out of boredom, I look up as Warrick enters and we start talking about last night's football game. After Warrick is called into Grissom's office, I sit in the break room alone again. I sigh once more purely out of boredness.

"What are you sighing about? You aren't the sick one who's working." I hear a playful voice from the door behind me. I turn to see Greg leaning against the door frame.

"Yes but I'm bored, the case's are getting easier for me to solve." Nick said nodding his hello. Greg rolled his eyes, then pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket.

"Maybe you can help me with mine then, it's more of a personal case but I guess I can trust you." Greg grinned behind the mask he was wearing, that kept the others from getting sick. I took the envelope from Greg, examined it.

"Where did you get this Greg?" I asked not sure I wanted to know.

"I found it on my door when I left my apartment this morning." I hear is answer still examining it.

"What's that Nick?" I hear Warrick's voice drift in behind Greg.

"A note from one of Greg's admirers I'm assuming." I say, looking up, I see I a smile in Greg's eyes. "Or to one of Greg's admirers..."

"What's it say?" Warrick asks taking the note from Nick.

_Friday._

_You._

_Me._

_8._

_At Murray's._

I saw Warrick look Greg with a raised brow. Greg merely shrugged and walked out to see what case Grissom had him on.

"I think Greg is trying to get together with you Nick." Warrick smiled. "You gonna go to Murray's on Friday then?"

"Isn't Murray's that place for gays?" I ask not looking away from the place Greg was just standing.

"Yeah, I think it is..." I hear Warrick say. "I guess he does listen to me." When I look up at Warrick, he smiles. "I told him not to torture himself or you for too long, I guess he took my advise."

"I guess." I get up and get me another cup of coffee, I have a feeling I'm going to need to be as alert as possible. Grissom decides to walk in with the rest of the graveyard shift, we all sit in our seats waiting to hear what Grissom has to say about our new cases.

"Okay everyone, now that we have Greg back this can go alot faster. Hopefully." He looks at Greg.

"Don't get your hopes up boss." He answers with a grin.

"Right. Sara, Warrick, you a murder in the Show Boat; Cathrine, you're with me at the Excaliber, we have a rape victim. Wait, Sara, you and Cathrine handle this one; Warrick you're with me at the Show Boat. Nick, you and Greg are at the strip, you'll meet Brass over there." Grissom left the break room, Warrick looked at me, then at Greg and winked, then left. Sara and Cathrine left to see what was going on there, Greg sat there for a few moments.

"We're partnered... I wonder if Grissom's retirement time has past..." Greg joked, then stepped closer and pulled me up by the arm. "Let's go, that case isn't going to solve itself." He led the way to the garage while I walked like I was on death row. He stopped so suddenly that I ran into him.

"What's wrong Greg?" I ask, he turns and looks at me.

"Who's car are we taking?" He asks.

"Mine, I'd prefer to drive, if that's okay with you." I head towards my car trying to ignore the fact that I feel his eyes traveling over my body.

"I have no problem with that." We get halfway there when Greg tries conversation. "Would you go to Murray's with me this Friday?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I stop at the red light and look at him. "Greg what is it about me that you like?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I don't know, I'm drawn to you, that's all I know." He answers.

* * *

Envious Angel: Oh cliff-hanger. I love it! Anyway I'm going to leave it at that for now, tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lab Angel: Here's Chapter Three, sorry it took so long to update it, I lost internet for a while there.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the other two chapters so I'm putting it in this one. I don't own CSI etc. etc.

-------Capitulo Tres------

;-; Greg ;-;

I still don't know why I didn't tell Nick why I liked him, I just didn't want to, not yet anyway. So here we are, Friday night, we're at Murray's and it's packed. I look around as we wait for a table to open up, the curtains and carpet are red as can be. The booths and tables were made so that the occupants could be in private. I continued to look around, I turned to look at Nick to see that he was looking around the restraunt with a light flush across his face.

"Are you regretting this?" I ask, hoping he would say he wasn't. I saw him shake his head.

"No, I'm just nervous, you know... First date jitters." He chuckled, then looked up as one of the hosts walked up.

"You're table is ready sirs." He said with a smile, eyeing Nick, I frowned and moved next to him wrapping my arm around his waist. I heard him gasp, but didn't release him until the host was out of view. I turned to look at him and he was staring at me with a raised brow. I shrug and sit down, following my example Nick sat down and continued to give me that questioning stare. I sigh knowing he won't let it go.

"I'm jealous guy." I say with a shrug, I sigh again as he gives me an amused smile. "I didn't like the way he looked at you okay?" With a nod Nick looked down at his menu, the waiter came over a few minutes later and we told him what we wanted. I hear Nick sigh as he looks out the window were sitting next to.

"Greg?" He looks back at me, that questioning look back, that look means trouble for me though. I nod letting him know that I heard him. "Why me?" He asks for the first time since he asked on Tuesday, I look out the window and think on it for a few moments.

"Because..." I pause to consider my words again. "After the explosion in the lab, I started to consider what my life would be like without having loved... When I started working at the lab, you were the nicest to me, the first to treat me like I belonged... All my life people have treated me because they thought I didn't belong with them. I never really had friends. They always thought I was too weird, wanting to study science more than sports or other things like that, then being homosexual only made people not like me more. In high school I was shunned. They always said the same thing... It didn't bother me after a while, in my last year at high school I was approached by one of my classmates who told me he had had a crush on me since school started... I was too trusting." I pause for a moment as I see how Nick is staring at me. "You know how I feel don't you?" He nods and looks back out the window. "Well anyway..." I stop as he holds up a hand.

"Let me guess how the rest of this goes?" I nod letting him know it's okay. "From that last little statement, the guy, either got you beat up or raped." He pauses still looking at me, I nod letting him know he's doing well so far. "You got into college with the scars of being betrayed on your heart, you were hesitant to let anyone get close to you, then you started getting close to your classmates who didn't know about your homosexuality, you became the goofy, over-confident, hyper Greg that's sitting with me. Am I right?" I stare at him wide-eyed for a minute and nod.

"Yeah, that's everything in a nut shell." I smile again and turn to stare out the window, when I try to say something more I stop as our food arrives. We ate in silence, not really knowing what to say after I told him my whole life's story.

"So which was it?" I heard him ask.

"Which was what?" I looked at him a little confused.

"Were you beat up or raped?"

"Gang banged actually." I answered. "So technically both."

T-T Nick T-T

I stare down at my plate, thinking how much Greg has gone through and still turned out so hyper. I hid behind doing what my father wanted me to, I joined the football, basketball and baseball teams, dated a cheerleader; I was in a fraternity, I was the all-american guy, a true Texan. Hell, before Greg I was never really into guys, I was but not one that I felt could be a steady date. I look up at him and see that he's staring out the window, his beautiful eyes haunted. Biting my tongue I reach across the table and place my hand over his, drawing him out of his silent reverie. His beautiful eyes are on me now, I blink and turn away to look out the window. I turn to look at him again, and he's staring at me with a small smile.

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

"Just how I kept my life hidden from everyone and you showed it until college. I could never do anything, not without my father's consent." I sigh as I look out the window. "I was scared until a few years ago to let people know that I'm not straight."

"Let me guess, Warrick was the first you told." I give a nod and he smiles.

"Warrick's my best friend, what do you expect." I smile at the waiter as he brings us our bill. "I'll pay." I offer and pull out my wallet. We get up and head for the exit. "So is this the end of our date?" I ask.

"I guess, unless you want to go to the movies." I think it over for a minute and nod.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." I smile as we head for my tahoe. Arriving at the theatre I pay for our tickets, we get popcorn and soda then head into the theatre. The movie was pretty lame, it was supposed to be that new horror movie but it was lame, as we left the theatre Greg and I talked about the movie.

"I think the only horror in that movie was the acting." Greg joked as we got into my truck.

"I know, what were they thinking?" We both laugh at that.

;-; Greg ;-;

The silence on the way back to my apartment was comforting, neither of us wanted to talk, neither of us wanted this night to end. Nick pulled up in front of my apartment and killed the engine, we sat out there for a moment, I really didn't want him to leave, but if I asked him up to my apartment he would probably think I was crazy.

"Well I guess there's nothing left but to say later." Nick smiled and leaned over to kiss me, I leaned and kissed him back. Before I knew what was happening, I was straddling him and my lips were firmly sealed to his. The hand at the nape of my neck was forbiding me to move even an inch, but I didn't care feeling him against my thigh was too much for me to bear. I ground down on him causing both of us to moan into each other's mouths, I opened my mouth letting Nick take control. When we heard the slam of a door we looked at the apartment complex to see my elderly neighbor coming out for his usual walk to the corner store. "Shall we continue?" He asked, I nodded but stopped him kissing me again.

"Let's move up to my apartment." I murmured, feeling the sudden burst of cold air I noticed he had opened the door, I got out as he grabbed his keys and was already at the door into the complex. I unlocked my apartment door, suddenly thankful that I was on the second floor. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled away for a moment and looked me in the eye, I knew that look so well, Grissom as well as everyone else used that look. He was observing me, studying me, like he wasn't sure if this is what I really wanted from him.

"Is this really what you want?" He asks, my mind was drawn out of it's lustful haze and I stare back into his eyes. After I see slight uncertainty in his eyes, I turn to look at the carpet beneath our feet, we stood like that for a moment I felt his hand caress my face and look up at him again. "Greg, answer me."

"I'm kinda scared..." I saw his faint smile.

"We don't have to do anything." Nick said still smiling, he kissed me lightly on the forehead and turned to leave my apartment.

"Wait Nick... Why don't you stay here for the night?" I ask feeling slightly stupid, he turned and looked at me.

"I don't see why not, but we're going to have sleep seperately, otherwise we might continue what we started." I nodded and disappeared into the hallway closet to pull out some blankets, I lay them on the arm of the couch.

"It's not very comfortable, but it's better than the floor." I looked at the blankets on the couch then to Nick, leaning forward I kissed him lightly.

"Night... I guess." He whispered against my lips.

"Night."

Lab Angel: Okay I had promised my beta readers smut this chapter but I couldn't get my mind to work on it. So it'll have to wait until the next.


	4. Chapter 4

Lab Angel: Yes! Finally! Brand new computer! Bear with me, I have to get used to this thing. -laughs- I got a new computer, yay, my muse is gnawing on my brain trying to get me to write this chapter. So finally the moment you've all been waiting for!!! -drumroll- Chapter 4 of Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy! -cheers go around- Thank you! Sorry, but no smut. I've lost my inspiration for this fic so this chapter's going to be short.

Disclaimer: Again you would know if I owned them... -Author cries in a corner-

* * *

Chapter Four

T-T Nick T-T

"Stokes." I say answering my phone looking around trying to remember where I was.

"Nicky, Catherine, Grissom's in the hospital. Meet me there I'll fill you in on what happened, swing by and get Greg." She hung up before I could say anything, it only took a moment for what Catherine said to go through my mind, then I was up and through Greg's door in a matter of seconds. I shook him to try and wake him, only to have him swat my hand away, I did the only thing I could think and lifted the mattress up spilling Greg onto the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Woah! Nick what are you doing man?" He asked fully awake now.

"We have to get to the hospital. Grissom's hurt." He jumped up, grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser and we were out the door five minutes later.

"What happened?" He asked as I turned toward the hospital.

"I don't know, Cath just called and told me to get you and get over to the hospital." I sighed letting all the frustration outta me. We pulled into the parking lot to see Warrick standing out side, he waved at us making sure we saw him, we got out to see Sara pull up behind us; she jumped out and we followed Warrick in to the lobby past the check in station and into a hospital room where we saw Grissom laying on the bed motionless. Catherine was sitting in one of the chairs around his bed, we all gathered around the bed, waiting for Catherine to tell us what happened. After a few moments of silence I let out a light growl. "What happened Cath? How did this happen?" Grissom's arm looked like someone had run a cheese grater up it.

"Suspect had a knife, when we tried to tape lift something from the his shirt he pulled the knife and attacked Grissom. The police managed to get him off Grissom then the knife away, we rushed Grissom here where they cleaned it up as best they could."

;-; Greg ;-;

Man a knife wound, I never thought I'd see that here. I listened while the others spoke to Grissom, everyone had sat, but I stayed standing close to the door.

"You gonna be alright Grissom?" I heard Warrick ask.

"Yeah, I'll be up and moving in a few days." He answered.

"Well. Since Grissom's okay, I'm gonna head home." I motioned to the door and left, I got half way down the hall before I heard footsteps behind me.

"Greg what's wrong?" Nick asks stopping next to me.

"Nothing. I'm worried but I don't like hospitals." I give a weak smile, knowing I'm not fooling him.

"Something's bothering you, what is it?"

"I don't know." I half shout and turn to walk outside, there were to many people to have an arguement in the middle of the hallway. I leaned against the door of his truck while he stared at me, I think he expected me to explain myself but I wouldn't. He walked around the front of the truck and I got in, we rode in silence, the ride back longer than it should have been.

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay, sorry to the fans of this fic, but I can't do anything more until my inspiration comes back to me. -bows- I am so sorry!! Review, flames will indeed be used to roast marshmallows, thanks to all those who've reviewed. I hope that you'll bear with me through this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lab Angel: Okay, I haven't gotten any reviews, none that I liked anyway, since I said I was going to stop writing this story until my muse threw something at me, she finally did. rubs her head It hurt too. But here you go.

Disclaimer: Characters, places and events are the property of their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 5

T-T Nick T-T

I don't know what's going on with Greg, he seems to be so tense, yet whenever someone tries to talk to him about it he snaps at them. I sigh as I watch Sara and Catherine try to cheer him up. I walk across the hall to where they're talking in the breakroom and sit down next to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. Sara looks at me and raises an eyebrow, then looks to Catherine as they both get up to give us some privacy, as much privacy as there is to be had in a room made of windows.

"Greggo?" I pull him towards me so his head is leaning against my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"You're lying, come on babe, you know you can talk to me."

"It's nothing, really." He looks up at me and attempts a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He leans forward and kisses me, then moves to stand up. "We better get back to work, Grissom will start thinking it was a bad idea to team us up." He gives me that goofy grin that I love most. I stand up to follow him to Trace where our results were back, I don't think Hodges'll give us the answer straight up, he never does.

"Hey Hodges, what you got for us?" Greg asks leaning against the desk.

"Ether and other small compounds." I look at him as he sighs. "I've had a rough day, I'm not up for keeping things from people today."

"I didn't say anything, but okay." I shrug as Greg takes the folder and we leave Trace. "So what do we know about the vic?"

"Caucasian male; thirty-four years old; divorced with three kids; COD is asphixiation; TOD was 1:53 am, he was found at 12:36 pm by the house-keeper; Doc Robbins found a fiber in his throat; traces of ether and other compounds. That's pretty much it." I look at the blonde walking next to me and sigh.

;-; Greg ;-;

I stop and look at Nick wondering what his problem is, I know he's worried about me but it's ridiculus that he should worry about anything. I love him, but sometimes he just frustrates me, like recently we haven't taken our relationship any farther than kissing in public. I look at him and take a breath to talk to him about furthering our relationship.

"Greg! Nick!" I turn to see Catherine running towards us holding a folder. "Grissom's putting all cases on hold, we're going off the board, serial killer from ten years ago is back." We all rushed to Grissom's office to see what our assignments were for this cold case.

"Okay, everyone's here, let's get this over with." He pulled a paper off the fish board and began skimming it. "Okay, this guy's vics are female; he isn't particular to ethnicity; age group is usually late teens, sixteen to nineteen. His most recent vic is Native American, eighteen; she was found bound and gagged in a garbage bin outside the Sands."

"So can we assume he targets a certain area?"

"Yes, The Sands and the surrounding casinos. Brass has his men watching the casinos but we aren't going to get lucky with this guy. The feds have sent us one of their investigators, we are to be on our best behavoiur, remember anything you do reflects on me as your boss." I looked at a guy who walked in and went straight to Grissom. "This is Detective Perez, he will be on our team for this assignment. Nick and Warrick, I want you to work trace, Sara your in charge of ballistics, Cath, you're with me on the new crime scene. Greg, you're with Perez on DNA." We all stood up and went about our duties, I felt someone grab my wrist and turned around, giving Nick a kiss. I turned to Detective Perez to introduce myself.

"I'm Greg Sanders, I used to work in the DNA Lab before I started working in the field."

"Alexander Perez."

"Well Detective Perez, shall we get started?"

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Huh?" I looked at where he was pointing. "Oh yeah."

"How long you been together?"

"A month, two this saturday."

T-T Nick T-T

There was something about that guy that I don't like, I definitely didn't like the look I saw him give Greg when he walked in. I guess I'm just being parnoid, maybe I'm not though, he definitely strikes the warning bells in my mind.

"Hey Nick!" I looked at Warrick who was giving me a knowing look. "I've been trying to tell you what was found in the original case ten years ago, will you stop thinking about Greg."

"Sorry 'Rick, but something about Perez just makes me unsure."

"Hey man, you know Greg loves you, he wouldn't even think about anyone like that."

"Yeah, but we don't know what Perez is like."

"I know, but come on Nick, we have a case to figure out."

"Yeah you're right 'Rick." I sigh as I head into trace again.

* * *

Lab Angel: That's it!! -laughs- Okay, I figured out what I was going to do. I'm sorry to all the yaoi fangirls and boys out there but no yaoi, anyway review. Thanks for reading!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Lab Angel: Okay so I just put out the latest chapter but still, I had said that my muse hit me and hit me hard, I meant it. I'm not going to spoil anything, you're just going to have to read to find out what ideas my muse threw at me. Oh yeah! There are hints of Cath/Gris pairing, but I'm not getting into that.

_Italicized_ means flash back!

**Bold** means crime taking place!!!

Underlined means actions or noises, things like that.

Disclaimer: Blah. Blah. Blah. You know what I'm going to say so why am I saying it? Because I have to, they don't belong to me, except Perez...

* * *

Chapter 6

;-; Greg ;-;

Working with Perez is interesting to say the least, he seems to know exactly what's going on, I'm gonna have to talk to Grissom about this guy. I watch as he examines another blood sample from the new crime scene, there's just something not right about this guy.

"Perez, I'll be back, I need to speak to Grissom about something." He looks up at me with a small frown but nods and goes back to examining the sample. I leave the DNA Lab and make my way to Grissom's office, where he's talking to Catherine about the case, I knock on the door to be polite in case they were talking about something other than the case. I really didn't want to hear something I didn't want to hear, Grissom looks up from the paper he was reading.

"Yes Greg?" He nods to Catherine, who takes that as her cue to leave and does so.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask, shutting the door behind Catherine.

"Sure have a seat." He laces his fingers together in the inquisitive look that he gets, I do as he says and sit in the chair infront of his desk.

"It's about Perez."

"Ah. I was wondering when you were going to come to me about Detective Perez."

"You knew I'd come to talk to you about Perez?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, he was on the case ten years ago, he was the one that found the first body. She was African-American, nineteen, and had a two year old son, who was found with the fingers on his right hand were cut off and he had bled to death."

"Sounds brutal."

"Oh it was, Perez has two sons and a daughter, at the time of the first murder. He and his family were here on vacation for the oldest son's 16th birthday." Grissom shook his head as if to shake off the memory.

"So why is he on the case?"

"Because the second murder was his own daughter, caucasian female, age seventeen."

"I thought most labs followed the 'no personal ties' rule."

"Most do, but he threatened to quit if they didn't let him in on the case, so if the case were ever to be reopened he was called." I nodded and Grissom stood up as someone knocked on the door. "It was nice talking to Greg, as always."

"Thanks Gris." I stood up and walked back to the DNA Lab, where Perez was staring intently at one of the test tubes, I noticed the label read Alexis Perez. "Detective?" He looked up at me with a sad smile. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

"It happened ten years ago, you were probably still in high school. She'd be about your age now, she was going to go to college."

_"Daddy what do you do all night long?" Alexis Perez, age 7, sits on her dad's lap._

_"You know those bad guys you see in cartoons?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well I put together pieces of a puzzle that helps to put those bad guys away."_

_"I wanna do that when I grow up! Can I daddy?"_

_"Of course you can honey." Alexander Perez smiles down at his daughter._

"Detective, why don't you go get some coffee, take a break. You deserve it, I'll analyze your daughter's DNA, as well as the rest of the evidence. Go to the break room, get some coffee or a bottle of water." He nods and turns to leave then stops in the door.

"That Nick has got a great guy on his hands." I smile as I watch him turn and head to the break room.

**- Third Person -**

**A man looks down at a girl who is bound with a pair of handcuffs, her mouth duct taped shut and her eyes covered with a white blindfold. He smiles as he reaches down to the table for his knife, then pauses as a police siren breaks the quiet of the night, the girl starts screaming through the tape. The sirens pass as he grabs the knife, grabbing her pants, he puts the blade between the waist-band and the girl's skin, drawing blood.**

**"Shut up you bitch!" He shouts as he pulls the knife down her leg, leaving a deep gash down her right leg, the blood began to stain the floor and the girl's jeans. She starts pleading through the tape, he smiles again as he rips the pants from the other leg, leaving the girl in her panties. He grabs them and rips them, making the girl's body jerk with the force, he undid the button and zipper of his own jeans and pulled himself out; the girl held her legs tightly closed as he tried to open them. Growling in frustration he digs the knife into her leg, making her gasp through the tape.**

**He plunged into her, drawing a scream that was barely muffled by the duct tape, he growled again as he pulled out and thrust in again. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore, he didn't give in to her screams as he continued to thrust into her. Before he went, he pulled out and ejaculated all over her, cleaning her up he gave another smile and took a plastic bag and taped it over her head. She screamed for five minutes before her lungs collapsed. Picking her up he took the bag, cuffs, tape and blindfold off of her and threw her in the back of an old pick-up truck. He covered her up with a blue tarp and drove towards the strip.**

T-T Nick T-T

I watch as Greg talks to Perez and can't help but wonder what they were talking about. I sigh going back to the task at hand, which I had no damn clue what I was supposed to be doing, or what I was looking for. This is one case that won't be solved for a while.

"'Rick, I'm going for some coffee."

"'Kay man, don't take all night though." I grin and he smiles back.

"I'm not usually a jealous guy but seeing you two smiling at each might just change that." I turn to see Greg leaning against the door frame.

"Don't worry, you're the only one for me." I assure him with a hug. "How 'bout we go get some coffee?"

"Sure, Perez gave me ten minutes, let's go." I love that smile, I love him, I just can't really say it. "So how goes the trace?"

"So far nothing that wasn't already in the file, what about the DNA?"

"Same as you, nothing that wasn't already in the file." We reached the break room, I sit at the table as Greg gets two cups of coffee, he sits across the table from me.

"Hey Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"When this case is over, let's go out, it's been awhile since we've gone out. Just the two of us, dinner at the same place, this Saturday. It is our two month anniversary after all."

"Sure that sounds great."

BAM!!

We both look out in the hall where we see Warrick with Perez pinned against the wall. I run out and grab Warrick by the arm, pulling him back.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?!" Grissom comes out of his office.

"Nothing!" Warrick half shouts, shaking my hand off his shoulder, I stand close to him as a warning.

"Warrick! What's going on?!" Grissom asks again.

;-; Greg ;-;

What the hell just happened? I've never seen Warrick lose it like that before and by the look on Nick's face he's never seen it either.

"Nick. Greg. Take Warrick outside to get some air." Grissom orders, taking charge like usual, like a good boss. I move over to Nick and Warrick, and we all head towards the back of the building.

"What's wrong with you Warrick?" Nick asks once we're outside and sitting down on one of the benches.

"Not something I want to mention in front of your boyfriend." He answers and I sigh.

"I'm not going anywhere Warrick, besides, Nick will tell me and you know it." I argue as he gives me a 'go away' look.

"Yeah Warrick, you know that, just say it." Nick coaxes.

"Nick you were right about that Perez guy, he came into trace and started talking about how he was going to take Greg from you, and how he was going to make you beg for him back. After everything you guys went through and finally got together I wasn't about to let some fed split you up." Warrick sighed and put his face in his hands with a growl. "I told him that it wasn't going to happen, you two love each other to death, he went and made a smart-ass remark about how he would change that soon enough."

"'Rick, you do know you're in trouble right?" Nick said with an almost laughing grin.

"I know, but all the trouble Grissom, Sara, Catherine and I had getting you two together. I wasn't going to let a fed split you up."

"Warrick. You're repeating yourself." I pointed out trying not to laugh.

"I know, stupid really, I know you wouldn't leave Nick and vice versa. Still it hit a nerve, plus a brotherly instinct towards the two of you, like I had to protect you." I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you did though."

"Now you're the lucky one that I'm not the jealous type." Nick said laughing.

"You guys ready to get back in there?" Warrick asked, we both nodded.

"Wait, Warrick stay away from that guy, just ignore everything he says and we'll all get through this." I advised as we walked back in the building, we split up going to our seperate work stations. "Perez."

"Hey Greg. How's you're friend?" He asks me as I start sorting through the samples and analyses.

"He's doing alright. Don't think you're fooling anyone, Warrick will tell the others what he told Nick and me, we're all going to be watching you." I mutter as I look into the microscope at the epithelials.

"Don't count on it." He smirks.

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay that's enough for now. Thanks for the great reviews that I've gotten, I'm sorry for not putting any Nick/Greg slash in yet, but I'm getting there. Next chapter! I promise! Cross my heart... - Haven't said that in a while... You all have my word, there will be some slash in the next chapter! Thank you all!! -bows- You're a great crowd!! -bows again- 


	7. Chapter 7

Lab Angel: Okay, what's up? Hope you guys liked the last chapter, I'm happy my muse finally gave me inspiration for this fic. I'm moving forward in it so I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated. I really, truly hope you guys liked this fic and I thank those of you who have stuck with me through the whole thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never have, never will. That's just how it is.

_Italicized_ means flash back!

**Bold** means crime taking place!!!

Underlined means actions or noises, things like that.

* * *

Chapter 7

T-T Nick T-T

I watch as Greg continues to analyze the evidence from the most recent case, I turn back to the task at hand, according to Grissom this guy is getting more violent. The woman was found in the same place as the first murder, new evidence has come up. A new victim, we've all seen the pictures of the scene and the vic, new developements usually mean the suspect is getting more violent. Grissom says the suspect might get to the point where he doesn't care what the gender is of a person, that he might just start attacking people at random. Sighing I turn back to the screen to watch the tapes that Archie's scanning through, there are never tapes in the backs of the casinos. We're trying to find anything that looks out of place, anything at all to finally nab this guy.

"Hey Arch, page me if you find anything, I'm going on a break." I stand up walking out of the AV Lab, heading to the break room. "Perez." I only acknowledge him out of respect.

"Stokes, how are you?" I shrug as I open the door to the mini-fridge. As I take a deep breath to sigh, I nearly choke and start shifting things around on the shelves. I pull out a testing jar and give it a shake to see what was in it.

"Detective Perez." I hear Grissom greet the Detective.

"Grissom, I thought I told you to stop putting your experiments in the fridge!"

"Sorry Nick, ran out of room in my fridge again." He grabs the jar from my hand and examines it, after shaking it a bit he puts it back in the fridge, giving me a smile. "Nicky why don't you go home and rest for a bit. Come back in when you've rested. Hey grab Greg on the way out, the two of you have been working on the case virtually non-stop." He smiles and nods.

"Okay, thanks Gris." I stand up heading towards the DNA Lab, Greg started rubbing his eyes as I entered the lab. "Hello love." I hug him from behind and kiss his neck.

"Nick, I'm not done with these samples yet and I still have another five swabs to do." He argues but still leans back against me.

"Well, I have some good news." I whisper into his ear, pulling him up so that he's standing.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Grissom told us to go home for a few hours." I start leading him to the parking lot, where my truck was parked. In the past two months, Greg and I moved into my apartment together and he sold his car.

"Great, let's go." He leaves my arms to get into the passenger side of the cab. I move around to the driver's side and get in, pulling Greg over for a kiss.

;-; Greg ;-;

I'm so happy Grissom said that we could go home, even if it is only for a few hours. We pull into the parking garage of our apartment, get out of the truck and head to the elevator that would take us up our floor. I pull out my key and unlock the door to the apartment, once inside I was pushed to the wall and I felt Nick's lips on mine. I start kissing him back, we move from the wall down the hallway, where I fumble for with the door handle to our bedroom. We nearly fall to floor when I manage to get the door open, I vaguely wonder if we're going to make it all the way through this time. I start undoing his jeans, when I have them undone, he's pulling my shirt over my head, momentarily blinding me. When the shirt is completely off, I'm turned around and what I'm assuming is the shirt, is tied around my wrists.

"Trust me." He whispers in my ear, I nod slightly before I'm pushed to the bed, his hands are at my pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down my legs, my boxers coming down with them. I moan as I feel the heat of Nick's mouth on my left nipple, his hand at my quickly forming erection, I feel him even through his jeans, I thrust up into his hand. I saw him reach over to the nightstand for the bottle of lotion I kept there, he took the cap off and the smell of sage brush filled the air around us. He poured some of the lotion on his hands and made sure his fingers were coated with it, I lay my head back letting the feeling of his fingers at my entrance overwhelm me. Lifting my legs up he places them over his shoulders, he leans over, nearly bending me in half. I had told him I was flexible so it didn't hurt that much.

I closed my eyes tightly at the initial penatration of his finger, the slight burn wasn't much just a twinge, I opened my eyes to see the love that was in Nick's eyes. I looked over his shoulder seeing a shadow detach itself from the rest, before I could warn Nick, the shadow smashed something into the back of Nick's head. Nick slumped over me, I shook him as much as I could with my hands bound behind me, I looked over Nick's shoulder trying to get a glimpse of the attacker. Before I could get a good look at him though, a blindfold covered my eyes. I felt the presence getting closer and I felt the blow to my head, after that nothing.

---Third Person---

The man pushed Nick off of Greg and smirked, nothing said pleasure to this guy like someone else's pain. He sneered down at the tall texan and left the note by the unconscience man, then smirked again as he wrapped a blanket around the smaller man he held in his arms. He knew that the texan wasn't dead, the blow from the lamp hadn't been hard enough to kill, when he woke up, he was going to wish he was dead though.

T-T Nick T-T

When I woke up, there was moment that I was weightless, when I was sure I could sit up without getting dizzy I looked around. There was a white slip of paper on the bed next to me, I looked at it and read the words that had been typed carefully onto the paper. It took a few moments for the words to sink, but when they did I bolted for the phone on the desk across the room and called the lab.

"Hello Las Vegas Crime Lab-" The lady hadn't even got to ask me what she could help me with when I interrupted.

"This is Nick Stokes, CSI Level Three, put me through to Grissom's line." I said it all as fast and clear as I could, she paused for a moment but didn't argue, I waited a moment listening to butchered Muzak.

"Nick what's wrong? You were supposed to be back an hour ago." That stopped me I looked at the bedside clock, it had been four hours since Greg and I had come home.

'I'll be back at the lab in a little bit. Sorry to call, I just freaked out, did Greg get back?"

"No, Nick. Is something wrong?" I hear the caution in his voice, as though saying the wrong thing could set me off.

"I think Greg's been kidnapped..." I pause trying to remember what had happened.

"Nick?" I come out of my thoughts at the sound of concern in Grissom's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here Gris."

"I'll grab Cath and be there in ten minutes." I nod then realize he can't see it.

"Okay, I'll be here..." I heard the dial-tone and hung up the phone. "I'll be here..." Ten minutes had gone by, I had put on some pants but that's all I did, I knew better than to disturb the scene. I sit in the hallway next to the bedroom door, I hear someone knock, get up and move towards the door.

;-; Greg ;-;

I feel the rough fabric of the blindfold against my closed eye lids, for a moment I believe I'm still laying in bed, then the thought is shattered as I hear the sounds of the freeway. _'I guess I'm not lying in bed still... What happened?' _I feel that there's someone near me, I turn my head towards the person hoping against all odds that whoever they are, that they're friendly, the hit to my stomach answers my unasked question about whether they're friendly.

"Just stay still pretty boy and maybe you'll come out of this alive." A man's voice, sitting next to me, there are other people around us.

"Yeah, or maybe we'll throw you out in the middle of the desert and wish you luck getting back to Vegas. Course, maybe Houston would be a better place to head towards." I freeze, did I just hear them right?

"Houston?" I ask, hoping that they answer, hope that they're stupid enough to tell me where we are or where we're headed.

"Don't talk to him boys." I tense up.

"Perez?" I looks towards the sound of the voice.

"That's right Sanders, I told your friend that you wouldn't be with your boyfriend for too much longer, the guys here like pretty little boys like you. Now, no one talk to him." I fall into silence, one of them has his arm over my shoulders, I try to shrug him off and one of the other guys punches me in the stomach.

"Why would you do this?" I ask getting ready for another hit, but it didn't come.

"I'm doing this because of Alexis, I didn't want to murder her, but they were going to give me up to the police... I couldn't let that happen, I got to where I am by doing dirty deeds. I could have given them up just as easily as they gave me up, but I decided that one persons life wasn't worth making my family live a life in shame." I could hear the sorrow in his voice I didn't know what to say to the information he was giving me, that was a full fledged confession.

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay I'm sorry I know I promised that this would be the last chapter but I can't end this with an uneven amount of chapters! Don't worry though I do have it completely laid out in my mind. I will update it again as soon as possible! -bows- I'm so sorry! 


	8. Chapter 8

Lab Angel: I'm sorry again guys! I lost my inter-net! I have been trying and trying to get this last chapter put up, it's been finished for quite sometime! Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and have read this story from the beginning, I hope that most of you have read the prequel to this story. It's titled 'Reasons', if it was my writing style that caught your eye, check out some of my other fan fiction, that's only if you want to though. Now this chapter is gonna be long, my hatred of ending stories on an uneven amount of chapters is to be blamed.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot, but even that is somewhat derived from the TV Series.

* * *

Chapter 8

T-T Nick T-T

Giving a sigh I explain to Brass what happened for the sixteenth time that night, now I know how alot of the guys that come through here feel about being interrogated. Shaking my head I sigh in relief this time as Grissom comes through the door, I stand up moving towards him.

"Well? Any news?!" I ask urgently, it feels like the more we sit here and talk the farther away Greg gets.

"Calm down Nick. Are you sure you didn't see what they looked like?" I give a growl, turning and facing the opposite wall.

"How many times are you going to ask me before we get out there and start looking for him?!"

"Hey Nick, man, calm down." I hear Warrick say as he enters the room.

"I'm tired of waiting to hear something, let's get out there and find him!" I'm moving against my better judgement, without a conscience thought I grab the edge of the table and flip it upside down.

"Gris?" I turn to look at Warrick, I knew that tone, it meant he had found something.

"What did you find Warrick?" I ask moving forward and gripping his shoulders.

"Nick!" I turn to look at Grissom.

"What?!"

"You're hands of-"

"Why are you putting me as hands off?" I ask glaring now.

"We're all hands off, Ecklie pulled the strings and now the entire night shift is hands off." I stare at him disbelieving.

"We're all hands off? Ecklie isn't going to find them! He doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone on our shift!!"

"I don't believe that's for you to say Stokes." I turn and glare. "If we can't even find one of our own, our reputation is shot, so we're going to put our all into finding Sanders. As your supervisor said though, the entire night shift is hands off this case, there are a stack of cases on Gil's desk. We'll update you when we find something." I had to really look at Ecklie when he said this.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, you know the procedure, if there is no family near, we let the person who is near and dear to the kidnapped or descendant." I felt someone grab my arm and just let them lead me from the room, I found myself in Grissom's office and looked up at Warrick who still had my arm.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I ask putting my head into my hands.

"Hey, don't worry man, Greg's tough, he'll pull through this." I nod slightly and hear the others enter the room.

"What's going on Grissom, shouldn't we be out looking for Greg?" Sara, asking questions like usual.

"Day shift has taken over the case, Ecklie says he'll update when he gets the chance." I look up at everyone to see that they're all looking at me.

"I'm surprised at how easy you're taking this Nick." Catherine says with a smile.

"To tell the truth I'm freaking out on the inside." I confess earning me a hug from the older woman.

;-; Greg ;-;

I guess I had nodded off, there's no motion around me, I don't even feel the presence of anyone. I give a light sigh, then stop and get a feel for everything around me. There's no one around that's for certain, I lean down on the seat, the blindfold caught on the seat back and lifted up over my head. I blink at the sudden brightness, I'm in the middle of the desert, in a van by myself with no one around for miles. Giving a light frown, look around for anything I could use to untie my hands, there's only a bottle of water. I stare at it, then twist my wrists a little to feel how tight the rope is tied. It's pretty loose, not loose enough for me to pull my wrists through, but with a little help it's possible.

"Okay, now all I have to do is get that bottle." I pull myself off the seat and sit on the floor of the van, feeling around I grab the bottle of water and untwist the cap. The bottle is almost full so it takes only a small tilt towards the bindings and my wrists are soaked, setting the bottle down so it wouldn't tip over I began pushing and pulling my wrists alternately, soon I had one hand free and the rope fell from my other wrist. I get up and look around to see what else was in the van. I find a blanket, more rope, another bottle of water, and a hat. "Well can't get much better than this." Sighing I turn the blanket and rope into a make-shift backpack, putting both bottles of water, the rope along with the rope that had tied my wrists together and the rag that had served as my blindfold into it. I pulled the hat on and opened the door to the van, looking up at the sun then down to my watch. I put my watch up to the sun, hour hand pointing towards it, (1) I look in the direction I now know is north and begin heading towards it. I stop again to make sure I'm heading north, with one last look at my watch I begin to walk knowing that nightfall is coming, I stop when the sun finally sets. I know I shouldn't stay too long, it's safer to travel at night when it's cooler, that way I'll avoid being delirious and avoid being dehydrated. I stay where I am for five minutes before moving off towards the north again, instead of checking my watch and the position of the sun, I move towards the North Star. I stop again to rest for the night, shaking out the blanket I lay down on it and sleep, hoping against all odds that a scorpion won't find it's way onto my face. (2)

The sun rising was the only thing to wake me up, I reform my backpack and move towards the north again, keeping the sun on my right shoulder. (3) I begin to hear what sounds like cars, now being a CSI, I know that it could be my imagination, so I ignore the sounds of cars and keep walking. After about an hour I see movement off in the distance, squinting against the sun I see that it's a small town next to what appears to be a highway, giving a great whoop I start running towards the town.

"What were you doing out in the desert son?" Sighing I look up at the Sheriff, who was a big, burly guy with a mustache that took up most of his face.

"I keep telling you that I was kidnapped and left out in the desert in a van. If you want proof then the van is south of here! I started walking from there yesterday around noon. Look where am I anyway?" I ask looking around for some clue as to where I was.

"You're in the trucking town known as Oakville.(4)"

"Oakville?"

"Yep, Oakville, Texas." I stop and think about it for a minute. "We aren't a great town but we're about a twenty minute drive from Dallas. Why d'ya ask sonny?" I stop and think about it for a minute.

"Is there a phone around here I can use?" I ask looking around, I see the Sheriff point to the hall leading towards the bathrooms. Jumping up and search my pockets and pull out a couple of quarters, Judge Stokes and Mrs. Stokes know that I'm Nick's boyfriend, I can call them and see if they'll either pick me up or send me a cab or something. As I dialed I began thinking about Nick, I heard Judge Stokes voice come on the line. "Um... Hello... Sir. It's Greg, Greg Sanders."

"Greg, how are you?" I'm slightly surprised to hear that he sounded glad to hear from me.

"I'm doing alright. Um... Sir, listen, I'm in Texas... The local Sheriff says I'm a twenty minute drive from Dallas... I don't know if Nick had called and told you, that I had been kidnapped, but I had been..."

"Let me guess, they left you for dead in the desert?" Smiling I nod, of course a judge would figure something like that out.

"Yeah..."

"So I'm guessing Poncho doesn't know that you're still alive?"

"That's right, I had to find out where I was before I would call him."

"Well you call him, where are you? I'll come and get you myself." I looked out the window across from the phone and told him the name of the place I was sitting. "You call Poncho now and tell him you're alright." With that said they hung up and I decided to call Nick collect, they had probably released our apartment as being the crime scene, the phone rung for about five minutes, just when I was about to hang up, Nick's sleep filled voice came on the line.

"Hello?" He asked, I heard a yawn being stifled. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Nicky?" He went so quiet that I had to say his name again.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they left me out in the desert to die, I'm alright though... Your dad's coming to pick me up, I'm lucky that those guys weren't so smart... Have you guys heard from Perez?" I ask suddenly thinking about him.

"Yeah, he's still working the case, why?"

"I'll explain when I get back, Nicky, don't say anything to anyone. Let Grissom know that I want to talk to him... And Brass when I get back." I nodded as I saw Judge Stokes wave from his car outside.

"Alright man... Greg, I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be home soon." With that said I hung up and ran outside, I climbed up into the Judge's truck and sighed, happy to be around someone I knew and trusted.

T-T Nick T-T

I hung up the phone, lay in bed and stared at it for a good five minutes, before I felt a smile on my face. I jumped up, pulled some pants on, sat back down and called Grissom.

"Hello." He answered after the second ring.

"Grissom, it's Nick, I just got a call from Greg he's okay. He said he'll explain later when he gets home, right now he's safe with my parents." I heard him sigh in relief and nodded my agreement, though I knew he couldn't see, the call waiting beeped. "Grissom I have another call coming in, I'll see you at work."

"Yeah, get some sleep Nick." I hit the flash button when I heard a click on the other end.

"Hello."

"Nick?" It was my mom.

"Yeah ma?"

"Did Greg call you?"

"Yeah, I'm happy to hear he's okay."

"Yes, I was worried when he called and told your father he was here in Texas. Why hadn't you called and told us he had been kidnapped?" Her voice had taken on the stern mother tone.

"I'm sorry ma, it slipped my mind, I was worried too much about him."

"Well that's understandable, your father said he was putting him on the next plane to Las Vegas."

"Thanks ma."

"Don't you thank me! You need to take care of that young man! He is the only one both your father and I have appr-" She had been half shouting when she broke off. "Greg how nice to see you again!" I heard her even though I knew her hand was over the receiver.

"MA!" I shouted into the phone.

"Sorry dear, he'll be home by ten tonight, remember try to take care of him." I smiled and shook my head.

"You got it ma." I smiled and hung up as soon as I heard the click that meant she had hung up, I lay back down in bed, pulling Greg's pillow to me. It had been five days since he had gone missing, I hadn't been able to focus on any of the cases assigned to me, and I kept messing up on cases that were easy enough for a five year old to do. I was just happy that Greg would be back home and in my arms in ten hours.

I opened my eyes reluctantly as I heard my phone's alarm going off, I guess it was time to go back to work. The half hour or so that had happened before I fell asleep came back to me and I felt a huge grin break out. My alarm meant that Greg would be home in three hours or less, I sighed in relief as I got up and dressed for the day. I stopped to wonder why Greg had asked about Perez, but put it on the back burner of my mind, the important thing was that Greg would be home in a few hours. Ecklie will want to question him and he had said he wanted to talk to Grissom and Brass. I couldn't figure out why, at the moment I didn't really care, I knew that the man I loved would be back home soon though. The phone started ringing and I looked at the ID.

"Yeah, what's up Gris?"

"When is Greg supposed to be home?"

"By ten, why what's up?"

"Ecklie wants to talk to him, they found Perez's finger prints on the door frame of your apartment."

"Greg said he wanted to talk to you and Brass about something, before he told me that he had asked whether anyone had seen Perez."

"I see, well we won't worry about it right now. I'll see you at the office."

"Yeah, see ya."

(A/N: I'm gonna skip the three hours of Nick working to him being at the airport picking up Greg.)

I sit at the terminal, waiting for Greg's plane to release it's passengers, I see the ramp extend towards the plane and smile, moving towards the door I wait with the other people that were waiting for loved ones to disembark. I see the familiar blond spikes and raise my hand to let him know where I was, I see his smile and he moves towards me, I reach my arms out and pull him into a hug. He turns up his face and I happily kiss him, not caring who sees us.

;-; Greg ;-;

I smile looking around and seeing the others I move to hug Sara and Catherine, and to shake hands with Grissom, Warrick and Brass.

"Nick said you wanted to talk with Jim and I?" Grissom said and I nod.

"Let's move to the office." Brass motioned towards the office that no doubt had been offered for use, we all moved towards it. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked after shutting the door all seven of us inside.

"Perez was leading the group of guys that had kidnapped me, I don't know who else was there, but Perez was leading them. He gave me a full confession, not written but he told me that it had been him that killed all those girls." They all nodded, Brass and Grissom believed me, I knew they would.

"I'll call the guys and have them deta-" His phone went off and he turned away from us to talk to whoever was calling him, he nodded and hung up. "Perez just commited suicide, there was a note found, his handwriting and signed, he admitted to the killings and he gave the names of his accomplices." I couldn't believe what Brass was saying, I stared at him with my mouth open.

"Committed suicide?" It was taking a while for my mind to catch up with what had been said.

"Yeah, Ecklie says you can see the suicide note for yourselves, when we get back to headquarters." We all piled into the Tahoe's and took off, when we arrived at the station, Ecklie handed us a slip of paper wrapped in a clear evidence bag.

_I'm sorry that this had to happen, but I couldn't live with what I had done, I saw how bad it tore up Stokes when we took Sanders. I remember that happening to me, when they had told me that it was either my whole family or my daughter. I chose to keep my family, but give up my daughter, I took her life with my own hands. If you find Sanders before it's too late, let him now that I'm sorry for what I've done to him, he is in a van half a days drive south of Oakville, Texas._

_I took the lives of the four girls, including that of my daughter, following are the names of my accomplices._

I read the note five times before I look up at Grissom and everyone else, who look just as shocked as I know I do. I feel Nick's arms wrap around my waist, and lean back against him, because honestly I don't think my legs can support me.

T-T Nick T-T

So, Perez couldn't handle what he had done, had confessed and killed himself. I look down at the man I hold in my arms and sigh, he's safe and if he hadn't been found Perez had made sure he would be. I kiss the top of Greg's head and smile, everything is alright.

"So? I guess the case is closed..." Sara says looking at everyone, I see Grissom nod and look at Ecklie.

"Yes, the case is closed, we have the names of the killers, there's really nothing we can do about it anymore." Ecklie turns and leaves, going to his office, Grissom turns towards me and Greg.

"You two go home, take the next week off." He nods and smiles, I feel Greg nod and we turn to head towards my Tahoe. At the light a block away from the station I reached my hand out and immediately felt his hand in mine, I held tight to his hand, not wanting to let go even when we had pulled up into our apartments parking lot. We sat there holding hands, not saying a word, I sigh and turn to look at him.

"Greg? Are you alright?" I ask, reaching over and turning him to face me, he smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I'm alright, happy to be home." He leans forward and I kiss him, happy knowing that it wouldn't be our last. I pull away and smile, looking up at the entrance to the building as our neighbors from down the hall come out, they smile and wave which the both of us return. Sighing we both turned and opened our doors and got out, there are no words spoken between us but we both know that the other is happy.

TTTT Third Person TTTT

The two men walk into the apartment complex, Nick pulling out his keys and opening the apartment. Once inside the air-conditioned apartment Greg looks around and gives a faint smile, Nick approaches the smaller man and hugs him from behind. Guiding Greg towards the bedroom, Nick begins to gently kiss his lover's neck. As they reach the bedroom Greg turns around and wraps his arms around Nick's neck, pulling the Texan down to kiss him. Leaning back a little, Greg pulls the taller man down to the bed with him, there are no more doubts between us as we begin to strip each other of their cloths. Nick reaches down and fists Greg's arousal, making the other man moan, the Texan reaches over to the night stand grabbing a condom and lube from the drawer he applies a liberal amount to his fingers and reaches down between the smaller man's legs.

As the first digit penetrates him, Greg's moans grow louder and he thrusts down onto the finger wanting more, giving a small smile Nick inserts another finger and hears the slight hiss of pain from the writhing man beneath him. He moved his free hand to the other man's erection and pumped it twice in time to his thrusting fingers, when the slight groans of pain turned to moans of pleasure, he inserted a third finger curling them slightly he hit Greg's prostate making the smaller man ejaculate. While Greg was in a completely relaxed state, Nick took a moment to put the condom on his own throbbing member, a slight rub on his stomach was all the warning Greg had gotten before Nick entered him completely. He was still for a moment, giving himself and his lover time to adjust, Greg whimpered and shifted his hips slightly.

Nick takes the hint and pulls out and pushes back in, creating a slow gentle rhythm, both men were soon moaning their pleasure. Nick reached between them and grasped his lover's once again hardened arousal as his pace began to pick up, he leans down to kiss his boyfriend as they both reach their climax. Both men were sated and soon began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

1: Look it up, I don't feel like explaining it.

2: I'm gonna speed this up to morning, I'll do that in Nick's point of view too, only when I feel that it's insignificant to the story line.

3: Again people look it up!

4: Doesn't really exist out there, at least I don't think so, that's my hometown and it's in Washington as far as I know. And is actually a small town, you can be at the start of the town, take one step and you're in downtown! My mom says you blink and you miss it.

Lab Angel: Murder me!! That was horrible, again I'm sorry it took me soo long to update this fic, but this is the last chapter. Thanks again to those of you who stuck with me to this point. I'm sorry if that Slash was a huge let down... Well review and let me know what you think, thanks x1000000. I would love it if I got some reviews, let me know what you thought of the ending; if it was good or bad... Or just disappointing.


End file.
